Lost Girl
by Mindreader45
Summary: Evelyn O'Neil was living peacefully in Ireland, away from her family and the busy streets of New York. Then her sister April called. Her beloved father was missing. Packing up her bags, Evelyn sets off on a story of a lifetime, when she meets her sisters new friends. She goes through many things, but in the end she will do anything to her dad back. Even give up her own life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 **The train hummed as the engine came to life. Tt slowly starting the journey to a new life. Rain poured out of the heavens raining down on the people below, cleaning them from their sorrows and pain. But they paid no attention to the rain, they all opened their umbrellas and ran for cover. The station that was once filled with sound and life, was now quiet and a small, but strong, girl walked out on to the street.  
She stood in the middle of the barren train station ,with nothing to protect her from the rain. Her eyes closed and she stood still, just listening to the sound of the calming rain. Soon her bright red hair became soaked, dripping with water. She started to shake as the cold seeped deep into her bones, cleaning them from her past. Still she did not open her eyes.**

 **She was lost to her thoughts, though it was a dark place to be. Her thoughts drifted to her life before.**

 _Flashback_

" **What do you mean Moms gone?!" she couldn't stop hearing those words over and over, them replaying. They seemed to taunt her.**

" **What do you mean Moms gone?!" it replayed in her older sister's voice as she cried out at her father.**

" **She can't be gone! Mommy? Where are you?" April called out, trying to break from her father's grasp. It was in vain. She fell against her fathers chest as her legs gave out. She cried heavily, sobs coming out in raking gasps. Soon April fell asleep, and her little sister climbed back up the old wooden stairs she had climbed down on the intent of showing her father her acceptance letter to The Rathdown School for Girls. She and her mother had sent in an application two weeks ago after her old school had recommended it. They decided not to tell her father or sister because she didn't want to upset them if she didn't get in.**

 **But here she was, holding the letter that stated the school would like to give her a full scholarship to the school. How could she tell her father that she had been asked to go to school in Ireland of all places. That's halfway across the world. How could she leave her family in their time of mourning for her beloved mother? She knew her mother had really wanted her youngest daughter to go.**

 **When the school asked her to help her daughter to fill out the application, she had been so... happy. Her daughter would be going to the same school as she had when she was younger, but instead of going for just a sports scholarship, she would be going for everything. That's the thing her mother had been most proud of. Her youngest was genius. At everything. So was her oldest but it seemed as though her youngest was just a wee bit more.**

 **The young girl looked at the form again, her sight blurred as tears formed in her eyes. "I did it Mommy. I got in…" The young girl fell on her bed and cried. She would tell her father tomorrow...perhaps. She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.**

 **She did tell her father and sister and they both insisted that she go. It had been many years since she last saw her mother, only seeing her sister and father for the holidays. She had been going to the Rathdown school for Girls for over 5 years, this being her 6th. She was only a young girl when she went and was now a young woman, being 14 years old. Her sister was 16 years of age and was going to the high school in her town.**

" **Hello?" she heard her sister's voice on the other end of the telephone.**

" **'ey April. Whats up?"**

" **Its dad...he's missing. I really need you to come home. I mean I know you don't have a summer vacation like here and you're really busy with your studies but I need ya Sis."**

 **The young girl took a small moment to process what her sister had just told her. Her mouth felt like sandpaper, she swallowed, "** **I'll be at de train stashun in New York, don't worry 'oy shuk git dare, jist be dare ter peck me up."**

" **Ok...I'll be there. Take care Sis."**

" **Love yer ."**

" **Love you too. Oh and by the way you may want to lose the accent a little bit, not everyone is used to the irish."**

 **She laughed a little, "Oi 'ill, don't worry. Bye."**

" **Bye…"**

 **She stared at the wall. Then she packed her bags. Before she left she stopped at the headmaster's to tell her what had happened. She was told she was so ahead on her studies that she could stay the rest of the year and the next in New York with her sister. She then headed to the train station.**

" **Hey Evie!" Finally, a bright forest green eye and a golden eye opened, both had silver around the pupil. Evelyn smiled and ran towards her future.**


	2. Where are we staying?

Chapter 1

 **Evelyn was finally back in New York, but not for the best of reasons. What had it been...2 no 5 months, since she had been there? Wow. She never would had thought she would be here. As she closed strange eyes she'd had since birth, she smiled as she saw her sister.**

 **April was taller, much taller than herself, but at the same time was shorter than most people. She had the same bright red hair as Evie, but hers was straight, while Evie's was in corkscrew curls on her head. April had bright blue eyes, with very pale skin.**

" **'ey april ! oi'm so glad ter clap yer!" she wrapped her older sister into a hug that lifted her off the ground.**

 **April laughed as she was set back on the ground by her younger sister, who was much stronger than her, " Hey Evie! I'm glad to see you too! You may want to lose the accent, not everyone can understand it."**

 **Evelyn frowned, then sighed focusing on stopping her thick accent she received from living in Ireland for so long. " I'll try as best I can Ap. I'm just so accustomed to every being able to understand me with the fast talking and the accent." she stopped, realizing how fast she was talking.**

 **April just laughed and started to walk away, leaving her sister to run after her.**

 **As they walked down a street, Evie looked to her sister, " So Where are we staying?"**

 **April looked down, `With some of my friends...**

 ***Im sorry for the short chapter. The others will be longer...**


End file.
